


Fide et Pietate

by Vicky_Strife



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Language Kink, M/M, Slavery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Strife/pseuds/Vicky_Strife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le cœur d'Esca est en proie à un combat sans merci: qui triomphera, la loyauté ou la trahison ? L'amour ou la haine ?<br/>Marcus/Esca. OS qui se situe au début du film, donc pas de spoils (majeurs) pour la suite :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fide et Pietate

**Author's Note:**

> Salut à tou(te)s ! Je m'attaque à un pairing assez ancien qui me tient à cœur: Marcus et Esca, du film "L'Aigle de la Neuvième Légion", sorti en 2011. C'est ma première incursion dans ce fandom et je ne sais pas si il y encore des gens qui y sont actifs, mais si c'est le cas, merci de me laisser au moins un petit review :) Et si vous n'avez jamais vu le film, eh bien, j'espère vous convaincre de le regarder grâce à cette fic^^
> 
> Cette fic reprend leur rencontre et se focalise sur leur relation ambigüe (j'adooore ce genre de relation, vous l'avez sûrement remarqué) ainsi que sur son développement. Je ne vais pas retranscrire tout le film donc pas de spoils majeurs !
> 
> Trêve de bavardages. Bonne lecture !

Allongé dans la boue noirâtre, la pointe d'un glaive piquant son sternum, Esca était sûr de mourir. Il y était résigné, mentalement, mais son corps voulait lutter; son cœur cognait douloureusement fort contre ses côtes malmenées par les sandales romaines et sa respiration erratique était celle d'un animal acculé.

Il jeta ce qu'il pensait être un ultime regard circulaire à l'arène que les envahisseurs avaient construite sur la terre de ses ancêtres et n'y vit que des visages exultés par la mise à mort imminente du misérable étranger qu'il était pour eux. Les spectateurs exhibèrent tous leurs poings au pouce baissé, mêlant leurs clameurs à celle des chiens et des loups qui jappaient dans leur cage derrière le Breton. Ce dernier n'avait nul besoin d'être devin pour comprendre le geste; il ferma brièvement les yeux avant de se forcer à les rouvrir pour regarder son bourreau en face, ou du moins, le ridicule masque en cuir qu'il portait.

S'il devait rejoindre sa tribu, il le ferait avec honneur.

La pointe de la lame s'enfonçait inexorablement dans sa poitrine et sa peau était au bord de la rupture quand soudain, une voix surpassa le brouhaha ambiant.

Une voix d'homme, assez jeune, jugea Esca. Forte et assurée. Avec toutefois un léger trémolo au bord des mots.

Esca cligna des yeux dans la lumière aveuglante du soleil printanier afin de trouver sa source, et son regard croisa le sien comme s'ils avaient toujours été reliés.

L'homme, le Romain, se tenait debout, son pouce levé. Il continuait de crier _la vie_ sans relâche tout en exhortant les autres spectateurs à faire de même. Bientôt, tous s'alignèrent à contrecœur sur l'avis de cet homme qu'ils devaient respecter pour une obscure raison et la pression du glaive disparut.

Le Romain se rassit sur le gradin en grimaçant, aidé par un vieillard à sa gauche, puis il regarda Esca à nouveau; son soulagement était visible malgré ses traits tirés. Esca le dévisagea, perplexe, en plongeant ses mains dans la fange pour se relever. Sa vie venait d'être épargnée et il en ignorait la raison. Par expérience, il savait qu'un Romain n'agissait jamais par simple bonté de cœur.

Et quoi que cet homme eût en tête, Esca avait une dette envers lui, une dette qui le liait à lui comme une chaîne lie un chien à sa niche.

Le Breton le haït pour l'avoir enchaîné par un acte aussi irréfléchi.

*

Le lendemain, la voix rocailleuse de son geôlier le réveilla. Il se leva de la couche de paille qui lui servait de lit et chassa un rat de son chemin avant de regarder à travers les barreaux de sa cellule. Son propriétaire discutait avec un vieil homme aux longs cheveux blancs qu'Esca se rappelait avoir vu aux côtés de celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il se pressa un peu plus contre le métal rouillé pour écouter leur conversation. Le vieillard marchandait son achat, habilement qui plus est. Quelques minutes plus tard, son geôlier céda et accepta la somme qui lui était proposée.

La joie submergea Esca, talonnée par un fol espoir. _Plus de cage._ _Je pourrais fuir. J'ai une chance._ Les deux Romains vinrent dans sa direction et il recula, supprimant immédiatement toute émotion de son visage. La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement lugubre et le vieillard lui fit signe d'avancer.

-          Viens par ici. Quel est ton nom ?

-          Esca.

-          Bien, Esca. Tu sais parler notre langue.

Le Breton hocha la tête même s'il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation.

-          Je viens de t'acheter. Mais tu ne m'appartiens pas; tu seras dorénavant l'esclave de mon neveu. Allons, sortons de cette arène nauséabonde avant que je ne rende mon déjeuner.

Esca obéit et jeta un coup d'œil triomphal à son ancien tortionnaire lorsqu'il passa devant lui, sachant qu'il n'avait plus le droit de le frapper.

Cependant, sa bonne humeur se flétrit lorsqu'il se rappela que ce droit avait simplement été transféré.

Tout comme d'autres, bien pires.

*

Durant le voyage en charrette de Calleva jusqu'à sa nouvelle prison, le vieillard lui donna plus de détails sur ses attributions.

-          Ton maître s'appelle Marcus Flavius Aquila, c'est mon neveu comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Il est grièvement blessé à la jambe et a besoin d'un serviteur pour l'aider dans sa vie quotidienne; l'habiller, le laver, l'escorter...

Esca se souvint de la sueur qui perlait sur le front de l'intéressé la veille et la douleur qui avait déformé ses traits lorsqu'il s'était rassit. Il fronça les sourcils. Quel Romain sain d'esprit ferait-il l'effort de se lever malgré sa blessure pour sauver la vie d'un barbare ? Cela ne faisait aucun sens.

Le Breton fut tiré de ses interrogations par la vue d'une somptueuse villa romaine aux murs immaculés qui grandissait à mesure que la charrette parcourait la route de terre qui y menait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée, l'esclave qui conduisait tira sur les rênes des chevaux et ils descendirent. Devant la terrasse s'étalaient des bassins à étages et des fontaines à l'eau cristalline. Beaucoup d'arbustes soigneusement taillés entouraient la maison tel un écrin de verdure et camouflaient par la même occasion les écuries à l'arrière. Jamais Esca n'avait vu de demeure si luxueuse.

Le vieillard remarqua sa stupeur et posa la main sur son épaule en riant avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Il lui dit d'attendre dans le vestibule pendant qu'il annonçait sa venue à son neveu.

-          Stephanos ! Stephanos ! appelait la même voix que la veille.

-          Stephanos est trop vieux pour s'occuper de deux maîtres..., commença le vieillard en entrant dans la chambre.

Marcus lui jeta un regard courroucé, appuyé sur son bâton.

-          ... C'est pour cela que je t'ai acheté ton propre esclave.

-          Je n'ai pas besoin d'esclave ! rugit le plus jeune en réessayant d'attacher ses sandales seul.

-          Marcus...

-          J'aurais dû être consulté !

-          Oui eh bien, tu ne l'as pas été. Esclave ?

Esca entra dans la pièce, la tête haute comme s'il devait faire face à nouveau gladiateur. Mais il ne fit face qu'à un homme en peine, courbé sur sa canne comme un vieil infirme. Son oncle se retira après les avoir étudiés à tour de rôle, estimant sa bonne action accomplie.

L'homme reconnut Esca et sa colère s'apaisa, laissant place au regret.

-          Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

-          Je n'ai pas choisi d'être acheté, répliqua Esca, signifiant clairement par cet affront qu'il ne serait pas un esclave docile.

Le Romain plissa les yeux et le contempla, nullement offensé par l'arrogance de son serviteur mais presque... curieux. Bien qu'il fut déconcerté par cette absence de réactivité, Esca ne détourna jamais le regard et croisa les mains derrière son dos. Il devait admettre qu'il misait sur la faiblesse de son maître pour échapper aux coups.

Qui ne vinrent point.

-          Tu aurais dû t'enfuir. Mon oncle ne t'en aurait pas empêché, dit l'homme d'une voix lasse en regardant par la fenêtre.

Esca n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il s'avança vers lui d'un pas menaçant; il ne cilla même pas. Le Breton aurait pu le tuer, aussi facilement que l'on égorge un lièvre, et il n'aurait pas bougé de sa couche. Quelque chose clochait décidément chez lui. Et plus il restait impassible, plus la rage d'Esca s'embrasait, alimentée par le fait que ce Romain ne lui donnait absolument aucune raison de le haïr.

Au contraire.

-          Vous avez sauvé ma vie. J'ai une dette d'honneur envers vous, déclara-il, les muscles contractés de sa mâchoire accentuant le relief de ses pommettes.

Son maître lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable, qui s'attarda une fraction de seconde sur son œil au beurre noir et les ecchymoses qui dépassaient de sa tunique. Dans les yeux dilatés du Breton brillaient les flammes du combat qui faisait rage dans son âme et sans doute le Romain les voyait-il.

-          Contre ta volonté...

-          Aucun homme ne devrait avoir à supplier pour sa vie.

-          Et tu ne l'as pas fait. Je l'ai fait, à ta place, et je n'attends rien en retour.

Esca serra les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures. Il dégaina habilement sa dague et se rapprocha encore du Romain, l'arme tendue devant lui, et cette fois-ci, le second réagit; il pivota le buste dans sa direction et gonfla le torse, sans montrer aucune crainte.

-          Je suis le fils des _Brigantes_ et je n'ai jamais trahi ma parole. La dague de mon père est mon obligation. Je hais tout ce que vous êtes et tout ce que vous représentez, mais vous m'avez sauvé, et pour cela, je me dois de vous servir, cracha Esca.

Il jeta l'arme à ses pieds et l'éclat métallique retentit dans la grande pièce, brisant la tension qui était à son comble dans celle-ci ainsi que dans les épaules du Romain. Ce dernier regarda la dague, puis Esca. Une éternité sembla s'écouler avant que, finalement, il se penche pour la ramasser en prenant appui sur son bâton. Il lui adressa un sourire doux qui courba les coins de ses larges lèvres et une part du Breton faillit le lui rendre.

Esca avait gagné mais avait le sentiment d'avoir perdu. Quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Et cela le frustrait au plus au point.

Cet homme risquait de lui faire perdre la raison.

*

Esca commença son métier d'esclave assez simplement: il aida son maître à s'habiller pour le dîner - ce qui fut vite fait parce qu'il refusait de porter l'étrange drap blanc de son peuple contrairement à son oncle - puis aida les autres serviteurs à apporter vin et nourriture. Il s'occupa des chevaux le reste de l'après-midi et au crépuscule, retourna dans la chambre du Romain. Il remarqua tout de suite son teint cireux et ses yeux hagards mais préféra rester silencieux. Il se contenta de délacer ses sandales et d'ôter sa tunique de lin avant de l'aider à s'allonger.

-          Merci, lui marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il le couvrait avec une peau de bête.

Esca aurait levé les yeux au ciel, si sa condition l'avait permis. Depuis quand remerciait-on un esclave ?

-          Tu peux t'en aller.

Le Breton le scruta un instant, hésitant, puis sortit de la pièce. Il fit quelque pas en direction de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Stéphanos, l'autre esclave, mais quelque chose l'obligea à faire demi-tour.

Son maître dormait déjà, les doigts crispés sur sa couverture. Esca éteignit toutes les bougies à l'exception d'une et s'assit contre le mur face à lui, position stratégique pour le surveiller.

Dans le lourd silence de la demeure endormie, il eut tout le loisir de penser à sa situation. Il regarda le ciel rempli d'étoiles scintillantes par la fenêtre et se gratta le crâne, déchiré. Il pouvait s'enfuir. Personne ne remarquerait son absence avant l'aurore et il aurait alors déjà atteint les terres inoccupées, à condition de voler un cheval. Il pourrait se faire accepter dans un clan et commencer une nouvelle vie, en homme libre.

Il aperçut le reflet de la dague de son père posée sur l'autel du dieu de son maître et soupira; jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à trahir sa promesse. Il se dit avec amertume que les seuls véritables hommes libres étaient ceux qui ne connaissaient ni morale ni honneur.

Tout d'un coup, le Romain gémit et s'agita sur sa couche. Esca se leva et s'approcha de lui; il dormait mais ses yeux roulaient sous ses paupières closes et sa peau était brûlante. Le Breton alla chercher une bassine d'eau froide et tamponna son front avec un chiffon après avoir écarté les mèches sombres qui y adhéraient. L'homme tremblait de tout son corps comme s'il souffrait du froid. Lors d'une convulsion, il rejeta la tête en arrière et Esca aperçut une cicatrice sous son menton qu'il connaissait d'après les rumeurs. _Il était donc un soldat. S'était-il blessé lors d'une guerre ?_

Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas le lui demander, même à son réveil. Et d'ailleurs, cela ne devrait même pas l'intéresser. Il reprit donc sa tâche et épongea sa sueur jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements cessent.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube zébraient déjà le ciel lorsqu'Esca put s'endormir au pied du lit.

*

Marcus se réveilla en douceur, bercé par la mélodie des oiseaux qui chantaient au dehors. Le soleil illuminait sa chambre, transformant la poussière qui virevoltait dans l'air en poudre d'or. Il avait mieux dormi que d'habitude et en remerciait Mithras.

Quand il roula sur le flanc pour tenter de se lever, il sursauta en découvrant Esca roulé en boule à côté de sa table de chevet. Pourquoi ne dormait-il pas dans sa propre chambre ?

Il aperçut la bassine d'eau et le bout de tissu encore mouillé posé sur le bord et il comprit. Une vague de chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine, le faisant sourire.

-          Mon neveu est ici... Sa jambe ne guérit pas et nous vous en serions très reconnaissant si vous pouviez l'examiner, entendit-il son oncle dire à quelqu'un.

Marcus toucha l'épaule d'Esca et ce dernier se réveilla d'un coup, son regard acéré comme s'il n'était pas endormi quelques secondes plus tôt. Il le regarda avec une pointe d'embarras puis se leva, prêt à expliquer sa conduite, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion; le vieillard entra dans la chambre avec un autre homme au crâne dégarni qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

-          Marcus, voici l'un des meilleurs chirurgiens de Rome, qui est ici en voyage, lui expliqua l'oncle.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent en se serrant l'avant-bras.

-          Puis-je ? demanda le médecin.

Il défit le bandage tâché de sang qui recouvrait sa blessure une fois que Marcus le lui ait permis et jura en latin. Esca dut détourner le regard; la peau rouge et boursouflée suintait de pus.

-          Qui a nettoyé cette blessure ?

-          Le chirurgien du fort, répondit l'oncle.

-          Était-il soûl ? Je n'ai jamais vu pareil carnage. Vous avez dû souffrir constamment.

Marcus fit une moue qui ne confirma pas la présomption du médecin mais qui ne la démentit pas non plus. Esca pensa qu'il était soit l'homme le plus fier au monde, soit le plus stoïque.

-          Il l'a envoyé ici dans un char tiré par une mule sur deux-cents lieues... ça l'a presque tué, raconta le vieillard en croisant les bras.

Le médecin médita quelques instants avant de déclarer:

-          Je vais devoir rouvrir, il y'a toujours un éclat de métal à l'intérieur...

Marcus donna son accord; il n'avait rien à perdre après tout.

*

L'opération eut lieu en début d'après-midi. Esca aida son maître à s'allonger sur la table qu'ils avaient disposée dans la pièce la plus éclairée de la demeure et se posta en retrait. L'oncle vint aux ses côtés de son neveu et posa la main sur son épaule.

-          Bien... Je suppose qu'il est temps. Tu vas tenir le coup, n'est-ce pas ?

-          Oui, répondit-il, résolu.

-          Ce sera fini avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte, dit le chirurgien en aiguisant ses lames. J'ai les meilleurs couteaux du pays. Esclave, donne-lui du vin.

Esca s'exécuta et porta la coupelle d'alcool à ses lèvres. L'appréhension du Romain était contagieuse malgré tous ses efforts pour la dissimuler; le Breton se sentait nauséeux.

-          Prêt ? demanda le médecin.

-          Prêt, répondit son maître, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

Il les posa sur Esca en lui disant avec compassion:

-          Tu peux t'en aller.

Submergé par la gratitude, Esca fit deux pas en direction de la porte avant que le médecin ne le retienne:

-          Non, je vais avoir besoin de l'esclave pour qu'il te maintienne immobile.

-          Mon oncle ne peut-il pas le faire ? répliqua Marcus.

-          Moi ? Non, je déteste la vue du sang, surtout de celui d'une personne qui m'est chère, déclina l'oncle d'un air contrit. Sois fort, Marcus.

Le vieillard sortit de la salle, obligeant Esca à prendre sa place.

-          Allez, vite maintenant, annonça le chirurgien. Plaque-le sur la table.

Le Breton posa une main sur chaque épaule de son maître en évitant soigneusement son regard ainsi que la vue de son genou.

-          Mets ton poids sur lui, esclave ! Plus fort !

Esca s'exécuta, à demi-couché sur lui, son avant-bras en travers de son torse. Sa peau brûlait la sienne et il finit par rencontrer son regard. Il remarqua alors pour la première fois que ses yeux étaient vert pâle. Ils étaient si proches qu'il sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage.

-          Prends une profonde inspiration, dit le médecin à Marcus. Quand je dirais "maintenant", tu expireras.

Sa poitrine se gonfla d'air sous Esca. Il gardait ses yeux rivés sur les siens, sachant instinctivement que le Breton serait l'ancre qui allait l'empêcher de perdre pied.

-          Maintenant.

Marcus expira partiellement avant que l'air ne se bloque dans sa gorge et que tous ses muscles ne se contractent sous l'assaut de la douleur. Il se débattit si fort qu'Esca eut toute les peines du monde à l'immobiliser; il posa la main sur le haut de son crâne et le tint solidement, les doigts courbés dans ses cheveux bruns. Une lueur d'étonnement passa dans le regard trouble de son maître, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à être égalé en force par un homme aussi frêle. Il s'efforça de garder le contact visuel et de rester réveillé malgré la souffrance qui déformait son visage tandis que le médecin coupait sa chair à vif.

A cet instant précis, les deux hommes furent connectés.

Ils ne savaient plus exactement où finissait le corps de l'un et où commençait celui de l'autre. Les yeux dans les yeux, leur douleur était une, leur passé, leur futur, leur âme furent partagés. Ils surent tout l'un de l'autre sans qu'aucun mot ne dût être échangé, car il y a des échanges qui ne peuvent s'opérer qu'en silence.

Les yeux humides de Marcus finirent par quitter ceux du Breton; ils roulèrent dans leur orbite et il sombra dans les ténèbres en emportant la vision d'Esca avec lui, de même que son cœur.

Mais aucun d'eux ne le savait encore.

*

Esca était une fois de plus assis contre le mur en face du lit où était couché Marcus. Il attendait son réveil en se tordant nerveusement les mains. L'opération se rejouait encore et encore dans son esprit. Le sang qui ruisselait sur la table, le petit morceau de métal que le médecin prit un malin plaisir à lui montrer une fois qu'il l'eut retiré. Le poids mort de Marcus dans ses bras lorsqu'il dut le porter avec l'aide du médecin et de Stéphanos jusqu'à sa couche.

La nuit était bien avancée et son maître n'avait toujours pas repris ses esprits. _S'il ne se réveillait pas..._ Un frisson glacé parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Pourquoi était-il si inquiet ? Cet homme ne représentait rien pour lui. C'était juste un homme à qui il devait obéissance. Et pourtant, il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il meurt. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'effrayait le plus: perdre l'homme ou perdre sa raison de vivre ? Car Esca n'avait plus rien. Plus de famille, plus de tribu. Sa dette envers lui était le fil conducteur de sa vie.

Une quinte de toux brisa le silence: Marcus s'était enfin réveillé. Soulagé, Esca lui fit boire une concoction du médecin en tenant délicatement l'arrière de sa tête. Le Romain le laissa le recoucher sur l'oreiller, aussi docile qu'un enfant. La confiance qu'il avait en lui le dégoutait presque, surtout qu'il avait songé à le tuer lui et son oncle plus d'une fois.

-          Me suis- je couvert de honte ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Esca secoua négativement la tête. Il était sincère.

-          Merci.

Il lui fit signe de partir mais le Breton décida de rester. Marcus rit doucement.

-          Que ferais-je sans toi..., marmonna-t-il juste avant de se rendormir.

Esca se figea; ces mots n'auraient pas dû avoir tant d'effet sur lui.

*

Il passa les jours suivants à ses côtés, à l'alimenter et à vider son pot de chambre. Marcus guérissait à vue d'œil; ses poussées de fièvre avaient disparu et il pouvait marcher avec une canne dès la fin de la semaine. Son genou cicatrisait correctement, les bandages étant régulièrement changés par Esca. Toutefois, la blessure restait laide, même refermée et ce dernier devait réprimer ses hauts-le-cœurs à chaque fois.

Mieux son maître se sentait et plus il s'ennuyait de devoir rester alité. Il demandait souvent au Breton de lui parler de tout et de rien pour le distraire. Mais sa compagnie était tout ce qu'il exigeait de lui. Jamais il ne lui ordonna de faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas, et respecta même son choix de ne pas parler de son peuple lorsqu'il le lui avait demandé.

Esca, de son côté, avait de plus en plus de peine à entretenir les braises de sa haine; elles avaient été ensevelies par d'autres sentiments qu'il ne pouvait nommer. Comment en vouloir à un homme pour les actes d'une nation toute entière ? C'était injuste. Il regardait Marcus et il flanchait. Il avait envie de le protéger autant qu'il avait envie de lui, comme il n'avait jamais eu envie de quelqu'un d'autre, femme ou homme.

Et leur attraction était réciproque. Marcus le contemplait parfois de ses yeux en amande comme s'il était son trésor le plus précieux. Le Breton devait alors trouver un prétexte pour se dérober à sa vue, de peur de céder à son désir.

Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas valoir son droit ? Un esclave était tenu de satisfaire son maître, par tous les moyens. Bien sûr, il était peut-être encore trop faible pour le prendre, mais il aurait pu lui demander de le satisfaire.

Et Esca ne savait pas s'il ressentait de l'appréhension ou de l'excitation à l'idée qu'il le fasse.

*

Marcus priait face à son autel, balançant tout son poids sur sa jambe valide afin d'avoir les mains libres. Il marmonna dans sa barbe quelques mots en latin qu'Esca ne put comprendre avant d'embrasser son pendentif avec ferveur. Le Breton vit ses lèvres toucher le bois de l'aigle sculpté et il détourna le regard; il était bien trop à fleur de peau pour s'attarder là-dessus.

Marcus dirigea vers lui les volutes d'encens avec ses doigts et elles l'entourèrent en tournoyant. Esca le regarda faire, fasciné. Il se demanda si sa guérison était due à sa foi inébranlable.

-          Je vais me coucher, Esca, lui dit-il en s'asseyant sur sa couche.

Esca l'aida à s'allonger et posa son bâton contre le mur. La voix du Romain était grave et apaisée, comme s'il parlait toujours à son dieu.

-          Peux-tu me laver ?

La bouche du Breton s'entrouvrit; ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait le faire vu qu'il ne pouvait pas encore aller aux bains mais quelque chose dans l'air était différent. Il alla chercher une bassine d'eau et un linge puis revint à côté du lit. Marcus était entièrement nu à l'exception du pagne qui cachait ses parties intimes. Esca prit une profonde inspiration et commença par laver son bras gauche, encore musclé malgré sa convalescence, tout comme le reste de son corps. Réminiscences de son ancienne vie.

Il était conscient de son regard attentif. Il l'affrontait de temps à autre avant de le reposer sur sa peau dorée par la lueur des chandelles. Il descendait progressivement de sa poitrine à son ventre, puis à ses hanches. Lorsqu'il attaqua le haut de ses cuisses, le coin du chiffon frottant le tissu de son sous-vêtement, Marcus lâcha un soupir d'aise. Esca se mordit la lèvre; le son avait résonné dans sa tête ainsi que dans son bas-ventre. Il tâcha désespérément de se concentrer sur les gouttelettes d'eau qui roulaient sur sa chair et pas sur les sons exquis qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le linge se rapprocha de l'intérieur des cuisses charnues du Romain et ce dernier siffla entre ses dents.

Une bosse se forma sous le pagne. Esca craqua comme la corde d'un arc.

Il lança le morceau d'étoffe dans le bol et se releva d'un bond.

-          Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ?!

Marcus le regarda sans comprendre.

-          Je suis ton esclave. Tu n'as qu'à m'ordonner de te toucher !

Esca se tut, les joues en feu.

-          Si je le faisais, tu agirais sur la base de ton devoir et non de ton désir, répondit tristement son maître.

Le Breton le fixa, les poings serrés le long de son corps. Marcus attendit sa réaction en souriant de son sourire si franc et mélancolique.

Et la dernière trace de colère périt dans le cœur d'Esca. Il jura dans sa langue natale et se déshabilla avec hâte; le sourire de Marcus disparut, remplacé par une bouche bée.

-          Fais cela encore, grogna-t-il. Reparle ta langue.

Esca grimpa sur le lit et s'assit délicatement sur ses cuisses pour le pas lui faire mal. Il se pencha sur lui et murmura à son oreille:

-          _Is breá liom tú_.

Un gémissement sourd fit vibrer le torse de Marcus en-dessous de lui, la tente de son entrejambe s'élevant encore plus haut.

Le Breton caressa son corps des clavicules aux aines avant de soulever le bord du pagne avec ses pouces, tentateur. Son propriétaire lui lança un regard qui voulait dire _arrête de jouer_ et il dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas envie de prendre son temps non plus.

Il dénoua le sous-vêtement, libérant le sexe délicieusement enflé de Marcus et le frôla d'un doigt tremblant. Lui-même était dans cet état depuis plus longtemps qu'il n'osait l'avouer. Il le caressa sur toute sa longueur, faisant glisser la fine peau par-dessus le sommet et le Romain se cambra.

-          Ah ! Esca...

Esca apprécia tellement l'entendre prononcer son nom de cette manière qu'il fit tout pour le faire recommencer: il prit appui de chaque côté de l'oreiller et frotta son propre sexe contre celui de Marcus, aidé par le liquide qui s'en écoulait lentement.

-          J'aime t'entendre prononcer mon nom, _Romano_ , lui dit-il en initiant un rythme qui les laissa tous les deux haletant.

-          Dans ce cas, je le répèterai, Esca...

Il prononça son nom, encore et encore, comme un chant sacré et le Breton appuya son front contre le sien, continuant de rouler des hanches. Les mains puissantes de Marcus serraient si fort ses fesses qu'elles laisseraient sûrement des marques mais Esca s'en fichait. Car ces marques ne seraient pas les conséquences de coups mais de plaisir, tout comme les yeux mi-clos et la respiration pantelante de Marcus n'était pas dus à la douleur, pas cette fois-ci.

Ils étaient tous les deux si proches de la délivrance qu'ils en avaient des vertiges; leur monde était réduit à eux seuls et le temps s'était arrêté. La friction était à la fois trop et pas assez; à bout, Esca agrippa leurs deux sexes et les serra dans sa main, les faisant tous les deux crier.

Marcus jouit en premier, suivi de peu par le Breton. Leur semence se mélangea sur les abdominaux du Romain et cette vision était si agréable qu'Esca jura à mi-voix. Il utilisa ses dernières forces pour lécher son ventre jusqu'à la dernière goutte puis se laissa tomber à côté de Marcus.

La respiration de ce dernier était toujours saccadée et ses paupières closes.

-          Par Mithras, Esca..., soupira-t-il quand il eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

L'intéressé ricana, flottant lui aussi dans un bien-être vaporeux qu'il croyait atteignable qu'à l'aide des herbes des druides. Il enlaça la taille de Marcus et posa la tête sur son épaule. Le Romain embrassa le sommet de son crâne, surprenant Esca; les baisers n'étaient pas commun dans ses contrées et il les pensait réservé à son pendentif. Il tordit le cou pour le regarder mais aperçut d'abord la cicatrice sous son menton; il avança ses lèvres et les posa timidement sur elle, espérant lui prouver par ce geste symbolique qu'il l'aimait, qu'importe sa race. Marcus gloussa avant de prendre son visage en coupe: il le regarda d'une manière qui signifiait _j'ai compris_ et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Esca fondit au contact. Quand il le relâcha, il eut l'impression d'avoir goûté à la boisson la plus capiteuse qui soit.

Les deux hommes se glissèrent sous les peaux de bête et s'endormirent rapidement, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Stéphanos n'eut jamais à partager sa chambre.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ça a rapidement tourné au smut j'espère que ça ne vous a pas dégouté(e), j'ai pas pu me retenir X'D J'espère que cet OS vous a plu !  
> Notes:  
> \- Le titre signifie "Honneur et Loyauté", c'est ce qui est écrit en latin sur le brassard en or que Marcus a reçu pour sa bravoure.  
> \- Ce que dit Esca à Marcus en guise de dirty talking veut dire "je t'aime" en gaélique (selon google trad) et oui c'est un grand romantique ;P


End file.
